


Watershed

by One4theoverlypassionate



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, It's only a line but is there, Not Beta Read, Rated T for swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One4theoverlypassionate/pseuds/One4theoverlypassionate
Summary: "How could she focus on a movie when Tahira was next to her ?"Just girls in love having their first kiss.It's really sappy and slightly in purple prose because I'm gay.





	Watershed

The two girls sat next to each other on Amina's bed.Amina had given up on trying to pay attention to Bend It Like Beckham.How could she focus on a movie when Tahira was next to her ? Tahira with her laugh that sounded like a familiar song.Tahira who emitted heat ,both the metaphorical and literal kind,.Tahira with eyes that lit up like the brightest star in the night sky whenever she talked about rugby or forced them to watch that stupid homoerotic football movie together.

Amina was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Tahira had said something.

"Hmm.."She halfhearted mumbled , trying to pretend to pay attention and snap out of her daydream.  
"You're not listening , are you?"  
"Not really.Sorry"  
Tahira made hmmp noise in response but it came across as more affection than annoyed.  
"I said that umm...Keira Knightly was really pretty.Don't you think?"  
"I dunno.I think some other girls are a lot more peng than her."Amina replied with a shrug of her shoulders and eyes instinctively moving to the left in a mix of embarrassment and shame.A lump formed in her throat.If she looked Tahira in the eye The Obvious would slap them both in the face and that was the last thing she wanted.It not like she was ashamed of her crush on Tahira.At least not as much anymore.Mostly she was just afraid of the unknown and the idea that Tahira would be upset or hate her.

What she didn't expect was for Tahira to lean forward with her right eyebrow cocked and a mischievous look on her face.Usually Amina loved that look but in that moment it just told her that she was in even deeper trouble."Like who?"Tahira asked.  
_You!_ Amina's dumb gay brain helpfully supplied but thankfully her common sense kicked in and stopped her saying that out loud.

For better or worse the only coherent word that entered her mind was ,"Shit!"

This caused Tahira the chuckle.Not cruelly.She chuckled in a way that made Amina feel safe and understood.Almost as if she got confirmation that her theory was right.  
"Not a single one?"She asked while delicately placing a finger on Amina's jawbone.Amina leaned in making the space between them even smaller."Alright there's one."Despite the situation her words managed to sound surprisingly steady.Though her heart was doing cartwheels and her stomach was doing somersaults while keysmashing. _Thisisitthisisitthisisit_ she internally chanted like a mantra.

Tahira didn't even get time to ask "Who?" before the gap between them ceased to exist.


End file.
